


（3）独立城

by Nyamooo



Series: 我所知的世界 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fantasy, M/M, Murder, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Series: 我所知的世界 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865





	（3）独立城

克罗尔向玛弗斯道谢，又道歉了一番。作为赔礼，克罗尔请玛弗斯在自家楼下的一家家庭餐厅里吃晚饭。

“我一开始也觉得他是说瞎话，或者是脑子坏了。”他们在讨论关于赫利塔说他是从裂谷另一边过来的。

“毕竟我们默认最初这颗星球上是不满足生存条件的，先驱者在改造过程中被裂谷困住了所以只成功改造了裂谷圈之内的区域，那之外则是不‘应当’有生命存在的——这算是我们先入为主的认知吧。”玛弗斯说道。

“你当时研究的时候有考虑过外面存在生命吗？”

“有啊，有很多假说，很多人都猜想外面有生物存在，只是没办法证明——当然，赫利塔空口无凭也没办法证明自己是从那边过来的。那个年纪的小鬼，总觉得自己好像跟别人不一样。”

“我目前也保持怀疑态度。不过倒是觉得他讲的有那么一点道理，反正我现在也没有什么别的研究方向，就当打发时间好了。”克罗尔嚼了一口裹着肉汁的煎肉饼。

“我怕你最后的课题是青少年世界观的成长过程。”玛弗斯大笑着，一边用吸管搅着杯底的糖。

“啊？那倒是也不错呢！”

两人又叙了一会儿旧，玛弗斯自嘲着老年人该回去休息了，便与克罗尔到了别。

回到家中发现父母又不知跑哪里去了，克罗尔摸出手机横躺在沙发上。

“克罗尔先生，您的父母交给您一个任务，由于他们决定在外旅行一段时间，请您自行安排将来十天的食材和生活用品，配额一共为5000联值，请您合理使用。”人工智能管家缪露来到克罗尔身边，蹲下在他耳边大声说道。虽然只是个投影，但是成功模拟出声音的来源，导致克罗尔下意识伸手要把这个大喇叭推开却并没有效果。

“你帮我随便选一点吧，唔……稍微留一点好了，买到4800左右就足够了——对了，别买甜芹和白姜，不吃买了也是浪费。”克罗尔大概浏览了一下最近可购的食材和生活用品，点掉了两个不喜欢吃的东西，接着点了随意匹配。

“挑食是不好的习惯，您知道甜芹是最有营养的蔬菜之一吗？”

“别想骗我，你上次说甜萝卜也是一样的话。”然后他戴上了隔音耳机，任凭缪露在一旁絮絮叨叨。

离与赫利塔约定的时间还有好几天，或许自己也能搜集到一些有用的信息。关于他说的白墙，裂谷的产生，两边的人所见的不同的世界。

对了，寄出的邮件关于那本童话书上的备注，总感觉两件事情有什么关联。他赶紧打开邮箱，发现有几封未读邮件。

——有一封来自“修安”的邮件。

“亲爱的克罗尔先生，

很高兴能为您的研究出一分力。那本《塞伦童话集》上的留言并不是出自我手。那本书是我从五年前那次中央图书馆赠书活动获得的，那次活动是一批从伊卡洛斯流传过来的书，也许那段备注是以前那边的人留下的。很抱歉我了解的信息仅此而已。

预祝您有一个美好的祈祷日。

修安”

简短的邮件却是给了一条线索。中央图书馆是克罗尔所在的独立城学术研究院的一个分支机构，正好有认识的人负责每年的赠书活动，说不定能查到五年前的图书来源。

而且祈祷日很快就要到了，祈祷日临近的时候图书馆往往特别繁忙。每年都有一到三天，伊卡洛斯遮挡了来自恒星摩林的光使得独立城的区域终日黑暗，而黑暗之日被称为祈祷日，人们在黑暗中尽情欢乐，祈祷光明重回大地。教会的祭典和图书馆的博物游园会则是两个最盛大的活动。当然，也有一些人不喜欢这种狂欢节一样的气氛，比如克罗尔，他宁愿呆在家里也不想去外面人挤人。

克罗尔一边编辑着回复给修安表示感谢的邮件一边思索着毫不相关的事情——发完邮件时已经是深夜，不知不觉又折腾了那么久。人工智能管家缪露一个劲儿地催促着：“明天一早还有课，您起得来吗？”简单冲了个澡，克罗尔钻进被窝里，心里浮起了一丝期待——明天计划去图书馆，再过几天就能和赫利塔见面，然后是热闹的祈祷日。

闹市区的显眼处矗立着一幢摩天塔，用金色玻璃材质筑成的超高层建筑，无论何时都反射着光芒，成为臭名昭著的光污染之源。而这座摩天塔的主人就是垄断了与外界之间的物资贸易的公司——栈桥救济会。延续了先驱者建立的作为来自伊卡洛斯救济物资中转的民间组织之名，掌控着独立城几乎全部的资源配给。有限的资源通过一套由人工智能评定的，由独立城三大机构（救济会、研究院、教会）共同承认的“贡献率”系统转换成联值——即“联合贡献值”——分配给每个人；如果觉得自己的贡献率应当符合更多的联值，则可以向栈桥救济会提交申请，阐述自己的贡献，若是获得三大机构的认可则能够得到更多的联值。然而人工智能毕竟是机器，不少人就想通过篡改数据的方式获得更多联值。一般则由技术维护部门进行人为修复，而有时破坏秩序的行为并没有那么容易解决。既然如此，悄无声息地除掉破坏秩序的人即可——这便是法米尔与其下属们的工作。

回到这座金色的玻璃塔中，赫利塔径直走向法米尔的办公室，隔着门就听到里面迷乱的喘息声。他没有任何犹豫就拧开了门，而里面的人也毫无顾虑地没有上锁。

只见法米尔将一个和赫利塔年龄身材相仿的少年抵在落地窗前，从后面用力抽插，见人进来也没有放慢节奏的意思，倒是怀中的少年惊叫了一声，然后又被伸进的手指塞住了嘴，只是发出呜咽声。那少年脖子上系着铃铛，和着身体的摆动晃出清脆的铃音。

“我有事想问你。”赫利塔远远地看着他们。

“嗯？怎么了，突然变得那么兴奋？你这样我很为难呀，我可不想那么快就放你走……”法米尔却只顾着自己怀里的小猫咪，那小猫咪不自在地扭着肩膀。

“我有事想问你。”赫利塔干脆站到他们面前，又重复了一遍。

法米尔从少年身体里抽出来，侧身就揽过赫利塔的脑袋吻了上去。突袭一般伸进自己口腔里的舌头搅得赫利塔无法呼吸。

分开以后，法米尔眯着眼对赫利塔微笑着。“散心去那么远的地方，那边风景可好？”

两人保持着的视线交融，法米尔又摸上身边的少年，将他面对着自己按到下身。少年颤抖着握住刚刚还在自己身体里的东西，吞进了口腔中。

“我想问你关于白墙的事情。”赫利塔并没有移开目光。

“啊……现在还不是谈这个问题的时候。”法米尔微微皱着眉头，手臂将身下的脑袋使劲按着。

“每次我问这个问题你都会敷衍过去……为什么里面的人看不到外面？”

法米尔伸手用拇指贴在赫利塔唇间，但对方并不领情，立马拽开了他的手。

“我是被你怎么带进来的？”

听完这话，法米尔移开视线。两手端着少年的脑袋，下身凶猛地冲刺了几下。他高仰起头，随后便将两个拇指径直捅进少年的双眼，血和脑浆溅在落地窗上随后滑落下来。

面对突如其来的举动，赫利塔下意识地向后跳了两步。“你这是？！”

“他听到了不该听到的事情，我能怎么办？”法米尔丢下这句话就进了浴室。

赫利塔低头盯着赤裸的尸体，脑中嗡的一阵，从后颈蔓延开来的冷意让他无法动弹。克罗尔和玛弗斯——自己还曾告诉过他们关于白墙的事情，虽然对方持半信半疑的态度……也不知道后来他们又跟谁说起来过。

怎么办？至少先要想办法别让他们向更多的人说起——赫利塔想着——克罗尔的住址只记得大概的位置，偷跑出去找他太难了……只能等下次见面的时候。

之所以约在那个时间和地点，是因为被安排的工作正好在那天，又是在那个街区的附近，稍微晚一点回到这里也不太会引起法米尔的怀疑。自己的通话和信件往来全都受到监控，工作相关之外的行程都是不允许的，除非在法米尔的掌控中。唯独在工作期间，为了保证自己的行踪不会通过任何方式暴露，法米尔对他的监控系统也会中断，任务结束后两天便会恢复，这两天就理所当然地变成了他仅有的自由。

远离闹市区的城市南部，在研究院和祈祷教堂之间有一片难得的绿色植被，这是研究院的培植成果。最初还有不少人反对，认为原本就稀缺的资源用于在荒漠土壤上培植根本不知道能不能成功的植被实在是奢侈浪费。在祈祷教会的支持下，研究院顶着压力开始尝试，多年之后便形成了现在的规模，在此之上建成了奇迹公园，被称为是神的眷顾。

将公园一分为二的中轴走廊连接着两座建筑，一边是信仰神迹的祈祷者，一边是钻研科学的探索者，两方都在用自己的方式寻求真理。

克罗尔时常与神学院的好友佩林在此交流观点，刚下课的他正好又遇到了正在独自一人坐在公园长椅上午餐的友人。

“又是一个人嘛？”擅自将佩林放在一旁的书拿起来堆在地上，克罗尔在她身边坐了下来。

“上次借你的书看完了没？”

“啊……哪本来着？”

“《信仰与社会制度》，《单一神论与多神论》，还有《如果我们一起逃亡》。”佩林从包里拿出一小袋切好的甜萝卜，“吃吗？”

“不了不了。”克罗尔一脸嫌弃地看着紫红色的小块菜蔬，摇了摇头接着说，“小说我看完了，明天带来还你。”

“是不是很棒！不被允许在一起的两个男孩子反抗社会和家庭的偏见，最终承受不住痛苦一起殉情的故事。啊，就算是那样的伊卡洛斯，也是有那么美好的爱情的！”

“你对美好的爱情到底有什么误解啊？两个人都死了啊，只会觉得可怜吧。而且什么叫就算是那样的伊卡洛斯啊？”

“那个被神抛弃的地方，没有神的指引，人们互相憎恨，整个世界都陷入战乱——我是无法想象怎样在那个世界里生存的。”

“现存的文献表明那边的战争是因为资源匮乏，人们不得不互相掠夺资源，从而引发的战争。世界变得一团糟就会被神抛弃的话，那神也太不负责任了吧？”

“任性也好无常也好，我们认为这是神在做其他安排时产生的影响，不知道具体背景的话是无法得知其意图的。”佩林从包里翻出另一个装着炸薯饼的午餐盒，一边费劲地与紧闭的盖子作斗争，一边继续说着，“就比如，你是个人你活着，然后你死了，你的一块腐肉被一只异鼠叼走回去喂它一窝快饿死的小鼠。后来小鼠里只有一只活下来了，全靠你那块腐肉，因为它吃到的比较多。结果那只小鼠体内有一种病菌，它被某只发情的雄性长毛猫吃了以后传染给了猫，通过交配又传染给了十只雌猫。有一天我们的孩子突发奇想上传了一张长毛猫的搞怪照片使得大家疯狂迷上了长毛猫。那十只雌猫的后代又不断繁衍，带着病毒进入了很多人家里。在无数次的变异后，这种病毒产生了对人的毒性。一只带病毒的猫打了个喷嚏把病毒传给了我们孩子的孩子，成千上万只猫把它们的病毒传给了家里的小主人。几百年后因为这种病毒继续变异，人类出现大片绝育症，最终灭亡了。这时，我们的孩子当年给长毛猫拍照的手机蹲在博物馆里感叹，啊，神是如此的无常，人类竟然就这样灭绝了。然而一批其他星球来的流亡者正好背负着种族即将灭绝的命运，到了这颗卫星，他们感叹道，啊真是神迹啊，竟然有一片能够让我们安营扎寨的土地。他们从那部博物馆里的手机上发现了已经灭绝人类的DNA并复原了人类的胚胎，从此两个种族的人幸福地生活在了一起。”

“啊，神是如此无常！我怎么就那么认真地听你讲完了这个故事呢？”克罗尔偷拿了一块午餐盒里的炸薯饼。

“——是我最喜欢吃的我才留到最后的！”

克罗尔最终还是被砸过来的厚重精装课本砸中了后腰，忍着疼痛礼貌地向佩林到了别然后离开了，任由气冲冲的友人在原地咒骂着他。

中央图书馆坐落在研究院的北方，再向北就会回到繁华的闹市区，而这里像是一个分界线，隔开了喧闹和宁静。当然，这也是一个交通十分便利的地点，再加上馆前的广场是免费开放的公共场所，研究院和祈祷教会经常在此安排各种慈善公益活动——不少人也是为了积攒“贡献率”而参与其中。一年一度的赠书活动则是两家机构共同举办的大型活动，人们将家中的藏书贡献出来，赠予图书馆，并相应得到图书馆的回馈。时常会有一些珍贵的书籍从图书馆流出，吸引人们参与捐赠。那位修安就是如此获得那本来自伊卡洛斯的童话书的。

克罗尔用研究院的门禁卡刷进了办公区域，步入透明观光电梯按了三楼的按钮。从电梯里望出去所见的图书馆是他最享受的风景：乳白色的石雕神像站立在大厅中央，双目微启的神低着头，他弯腰屈膝，左臂向下伸展，左手拿着一本翻开的书，右臂高高扬起，右手握着一杆羽毛笔；他的头发飘散在空中，交错着与图书馆上层相连，仿佛在通过这些头发输送着智慧；围绕着神像，大厅中有十根复古的石柱伫立在黑色大理石地面上，支撑着二层至五层的藏书空间，从电梯上看，整齐排列的书架一览无遗。

走出电梯来到二层的图书管理员的办公场所。走道由常见的淡粉色岩石铺砌，两侧的办公隔间则用虚拟隔层分配出每个工作人员的工作区域。虚拟隔层虽然只是无形的彩色光墙，可以自由穿过，但是人们自觉地利用只属于自己的区域，并且戴上透明的隔音半截面罩，避免自己通话的声音打扰到其他人——如果你想与办公室里的其他同事说话，拨打他们的分机号码即可。

克罗尔走到一张桌前。“佩夏”——桌上的名牌写着。看着桌前的人坐在椅子上一边打转一边动着嘴说着什么，还用手比划着。克罗尔不懂唇语，也听不见她说话的内容，见她忙着只能在一旁默默站着，用眼神向她打招呼。佩夏匆匆结束了通话，向他指了一下窗外，然后两人穿过一道玻璃门走到外面的露台上。

“啊……你又惹佩林生气了嘛？”佩夏刚结束了和佩林的电话。她靠在栏杆上，一脸无奈地望着克罗尔。作为佩林的姐姐，她对自己妹妹的宠溺到了连她们养父母都觉得不合适的程度。每天上班时间都随时接收来自妹妹的各种电话，打个招呼也好，随口抱怨也好。

“偷吃了一口她的午餐而已啦。那我明天给她带吃的赔礼道歉吧。”克罗尔望向远处，金色的玻璃塔依然闪耀着过度的光芒。

“说吧，找我有什么事？我可是很忙的。”

“……那真是打扰你和你家妹妹叙旧了。”

佩夏没说什么，只是白了他一眼。

“哈哈，别这样。我有点事想问问你。关于五年前的赠书活动，你能查到书的来源和走向嘛？”

“五年前……我不一定有权限哦，可能要去拜托一下别的前辈。你想查什么书？”

“一本叫《塞伦童话集》的书，当时图书馆赠给了一位叫修安的人。我想知道捐赠给图书馆的人是谁。”克罗尔把书和人的名字写给了她。

“我查查看吧。怎么，你毕业课题研究起了童话故事么？”

“算是吧，童话说不定是在隐晦地描述一些不能明着讲的事情。”

“帮你也不是不可以，不过，我也有个请求。”

“有什么尽管说。”

“祈祷日那天，你能帮我照看一下佩林嘛？她会参加今年的祈祷仪式。我有一些事情实在是推不开……”

祈祷日，原本是想请赫利塔一起，然而这目前也只是一厢情愿的想法，甚至没有问过对方。

“嗯，没问题。”

“感谢你啦！我得回去工作了，有消息我会联系你。另外也代我向你父母问好。”

与佩林到了别，克罗尔在露台上逗留了一会儿。人造天穹下的傍晚，一边是曝光过剩的白昼，另一边是繁星点缀的夜空，中间浑浊的过渡尴尬地彰显着星球改造的仓促。眼前的奇迹公园已经有一半落入了阴影里，有几个年幼的孩子在追逐着明暗间的那道分割线——它像缓缓盖下的毯子，越过灌木围成的迷宫，与中轴走廊短暂地重合，然后将研究院的玻璃圆顶和教会的高耸塔楼一起拥入夜晚。

“明明只是一本童话而已啦，干嘛那么认真呢。”他自言自语道。这时，天空的一角已经能见到伊卡洛斯的一部分。那颗蓝色的母星，大多数人从未去过却称之为故乡。正在那片大地上发生的战争，他几乎也只是听说而已，从未见过真实的场面，更别提亲临现场。对于这种看似近在咫尺，又与自己有些关联的事情，人们总是尝试着去理解，甚至为之安排了重大的祭典，向神祈祷彼方的和平——在不受影响的安全区里只是单纯地祈祷又有什么用呢？分明是在庆幸还好自己没有遭难吧。

克罗尔一边思考着，一边离开了图书馆。正巧不远处佩林正抱着厚重的课本匆匆前行。克罗尔收拾起了自己的思绪，追上她。接过佩林递过来的课本，对方理所当然地让他帮着自己提着。克罗尔在犹豫着要不要分享一下自己刚刚的感悟，又想起上一次和她讨论祈祷的意义的时候，他俩争论了两天两夜，最终结论就是尊重对方的想法，以及不到万不得已不讨论这个问题。

“晚上要不要来我家一起吃晚饭？感觉好久没一起吃晚饭了。”

“也行吧，阿夏说晚上要加班，去你家还能吃顿好的。就原谅你偷吃我午饭这件事了。”

两人嬉笑着向附近的公共飞艇站走去。


End file.
